For the Love of Your Daughter
by VampHibari
Summary: For the Love of Your Daughter by Demi Lovato. Hibari an abusive father. Nuvola stands up against her father. Tsuna gets divorced and remarries Reborn. Nuvola is a singer/idol who sings this song wish some sad flashbacks. please read.


Hi guys you obviously know who I am if you don't then I am called Undying Sensei or VampHibari sensei. I prefer Undying Sensei. This story is about Nuvola Sawada (Child of Tsuna and Hibari), her family was very bad. Especially her brutal father (Kyouya obviously). She, Tsuna, and Alaude (First Child) suffered but one day they left the house. Alaude became a Cop. Tsuna got remarried to Reborn. Nuvola became a singer.

To the story then…

At the most famous singing place…yea…

"Hai People thank you for coming and my name is Nuvola Sawada. Most of you know me. I have a song for you all. Please listen to it well instead of taking perverted pictures."

Tsuna was at home watching the TV of her daughter proudly with Reborn. Alaude was at his workplace using his private office watching his younger sister. Hibari is somewhere listening to the song quietly.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

(Flashbacks)

I awoke at night and heard behind the door of the living room.

"Kyouya please stop this affair. We have two children. What more do you want from us"

"Herbivore are you saying I am not enough for you"

"No Kyouya, I'm saying that we are not enough for you"

"Herbivore-"

"Kyouya think about it how many years…no did you ever call me Tsunayoshi again after we got together… If you did, tell me for I don't remember any of the good things happening"

Suddenly Father took out his tonfas angered. He was about to hit Mother…I couldn't do anything about it and when I opened my eyes. I saw brother… blocking mother falling onto the ground bleeding…

Father didn't even look at brother and turned away. Mother was on the phone calling for help. I walked to my brother…tears filled my eyes.

Alaude-nii just looked up at me and smiled saying its okay of course it wasn't okay…why would he be smiling… I don't understand…

The Day after…

Brother was in the hospital and Mother was with him. I went to school and when I came back I went to father and showed him my grade. I was best in the class but he never told me that I was good… he always sighed telling me it's not good enough. I was filled with anger. When will it be enough for father? When will he finally open up to us…?

_()()()()()()()()_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<em>

_()()()()()()()()_

I remember making things for you. Trying to please you. Nothing ever worked.

"Father Look I made this clay model of Hibird isn't it pretty"

"Herbivore those are not needed. They are useless."

I watched you as you threw it to the ground not even looking at me. I walked away.

Even though I knew I wanted to try… but in the end it was just hopeless…

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh_

_()()()()()()()()_

I remember you beating mother up when brother wasn't home and I finally stood up for mother begging you to stop…

"F-Father please you must stop or mother will d-die!"

"Herbivore move. That herbivore must be beaten till discipline gets to him"

"N-Nuvola move or Kyouya won't let you go either. I will be fine"

"NO MOTHER PLEASE DON'T LIE"

Then I faced father with a glare like his and demanded,

"Father I demand you to stop these madness now for the love of your daughter!"

"Herbivore are you standing against me"

"Father I am no herbivore! I shall be a carnivore that can protect his family unlike you who is a bastard!"

Father raised his tonfas ready to beat me to pulp but there was nothing coming I looked and it was mother when she was mad.

"Kyouya I think Nuvola is right. This has to stop now… I want a divorce if I am only an accessory. I will leave the house with the children. You can start new and I shall continue my family."

Mother went to her room silently. Father left the house with a loud bang. Brother came in holding me into his arms saying that I did well. Mother came out with 3 luggages. It was mine, my brother's, and Mother's.

_()()()()()()()()_

_It's been five years  
>Since we've spoken last<br>And you can't take back  
>What we never had<br>Oh, I can be manipulated  
>Only so many times<br>Before even I love you  
>Starts to sound like a lie<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

After Five Years…

I was 18 and my brother was 20. Mother got remarried to Reborn and we were happy for her. Reborn treated her nicely.

During business I faced you. You were in front of me with your lover, Dino. He looked nice. I didn't care though for it was because of my Father that Mother had to go through hardships.

"Hello " I said.

He just glared at me.

"It seems like I have to work with you. I hope you understand and work with me _**peacefully**_" I intentionally emphasized the word peacefully and glared back.

He sent out his lover and I sent out my manager, Cielo.

"Herbivore what are you doing here" he menacingly said.

"I am no herbivore. I am a carnivore. A Better Carnivore than you can ever be Father. I will not take any of my words back for this is my stand against you." I glared murderously.

He took out his tonfas and I took out my guns that Father Reborn has given me. They were my favorite guns. He was something I wanted. A Loving father.

"Herbivore violence is against my Namimori"

"Same to you **herbivore**. But I shall rise against you higher than your position as a carnivore." I insulted my father. I said his taboo word against him. He never was insulted as an herbivore and that is the last thing anyone wanted to say to him but I did it.

"Herbivore that is it I will give you no mercy"

"I see but look…YOU NEVER GAVE US MERCY NOR LOVE! I KEPT ON BELIEVING YOU AND I WANTED TO LOVE YOU AS A DAUGHTER BUT EVEN BEFORE I KNOW…EVERYTHING OF YOU FOR LOVE IS A LIE"

He stood still…he punched the wall and left. I remained standing there… I didn't feel like crying or feeling sad but instead I felt proud of myself for I will surpass him.

_()()()()()()()()_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

The next day…

You denied to support my company and I know it was because of your selfishness. Not for his people but for his selfishness. Alaude-nii felt anger but it told him it was my war against father and I wish no one came to help me.

At Hibari Main Building…

I entered the door… You glared at me demanding me to get out… No I didn't listen to you. All the guards I took down… all the time I wasted to come here will not go to waste.

"Mr. Hibari please reconsider the support for you should keep our problems somewhere else and not into this business."

"Herbivore get out. I shall report you…no I shall discipline you for what you are committing here."

"Father then brother shall back me up for he is a prefect too. Blood runs thicker than water doesn't it" I smirked at him.

"Herbivore I said get out"

"No I wasted my valuable time for you bastard so I shall make a deal with you"

"What Deal?"

"If you agree to support us then I shall show you. I will rise up as number one idol and singer"

He glared at me and I glared back with the strongest one I can do. I swear the glare was so strong the aura leaked out of the building.

"Fine but if you do fail me then you shall quit immediately"

I glared but stopped and agreed. The deal was made.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>_

_()()()()()()()()_

Few months later I became the second best. The first was my step-sister Veri (I don't know where that name came from but whatever haha); it was Dino and ex. father's child.

One day she came up to me and slapped me.

"How dare you try to take my place you no good girl"

"Ha…You are such an herbivore it seems Mr. Hibari hasn't been disciplining his daughter. How shameful. I insulted both of them. I felt great and if this went to court then I would win for she used violence against me first.

"How dare you insult me you slut! You are just like your mother. How dirty."

That was it. She just had to go for mother. "Herbivore you better run like a shitty brat you are before I beat the sense in you."

"Oh? You beat me? Ha! If you did father won't let you go for this!"

"Oh? Do you think he will let you go for being his daughter? Let's see."

I walked away to the security room and she followed. I got the tape that had everything in it. She panicked and it was a good scene.

She tried to take it from me but I, a tomboy girl, ran faster than her. She went the Father's office and made some bullshit. I was called into his office. I saw you and her in there. You came up to me with a glare and slapped me.

"What is this about CARNIVORE!" I yelled in rage.

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"HA! YOU CARE ABOUT HER AND NOT ABOUT ME! IF YOU ARE SO CONFIDENT WHY DON'T WE TAKE THIS TO THE COURT IM SURE YOUR DAUGHTER WOULD LIKE TO EXPLAIN ABOUT THIS!" I glared at him and her making her panic.

I took my stand and yelled, "Father, I thought you were justice but you are a fool who is hopeless… You don't have ANY sense of justice or peace you talk about. You are the disturbance to me, brother, and MOTHER!" I yelled making him angrier.

"Fine we will take this to court."

I saw Veri panic…

At court…

"Court in session" said the Judge. The Judge was Lal Mirch.

She spoke the case which was, "The case we have here is The Violence Against These two teens"

I snorted and said, "Judge Lal Mirch-san I have my defender Alaude and he has the proof to my innocence.

Everyone looked… I told Alaude something and Alaude told his partner Spade Daemon to bring a TV and a disc inserter. I put the disc in…

The scene was when Veri called me out…

It showed she slapped me first. And showed her yelling at me for nothing but trying to beat her to her place. It showed how I insulted Father. I saw his glare at me. I glared back happily.

Then it was the part where everything changed. She was insulting me and Mother. Veri shook in fear there afraid what might happen to her.

That was end of our scene.

I coughed and said, "I am innocent for she committed the violence first. She started it and I will never start my violence against other unlike **someone**" I made it sure father knew who I was talking to.

Judge Lal Mirch nodded and looked at Veri. "Miss. Veri do you have your proof of innocence?"

Everyone stared and she panicked and panicked and fell to the ground.

Judge Lal Mirch knew that meant that she was guilty. Veri was sentenced to confinement for a month.

Back at work…

"Herbivore" it was father.

"I am not an herbivore. I am a carnivore who surpasses you father… Also I have nothing more to say, to a father who is prejudice, brutal, and mad. You never gave me mercy or love. Even when I begged you to not hit mother for the love of your daughter… You do not deserve my respect but because Otou-san (I decided Father will be Hibari but Otou-san will be Reborn) told me I will be respected if I respect that person."

"Who is outo-san herbivore? Your only father is me"

"No that's where you are wrong. Mother remarried to Reborn. She is happy and loved. LOVED…It is something you never did for her."

Then I turned away… I heard a bang on the wall which means I won this fight.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you push me out of your world  
>Lie to your flesh and your blood<br>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_()()()()()()()()_

This verse and the next one I planned made me cry during the singing. I remember everything clearly. How father never showed me love. How he only said he loved us when I was born. After that you were just a brute. I remember the pain and the suffering you caused to me, mother, and brother.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you throw me right out of your world  
>So young when the pain had begun<br>Now forever afraid of being loved  
><em>

_()()()()()()()()_

I yelled this verse out with my soul. I was still crying. I remembered how Reborn…no Outo-san was the one who saved me from being afraid to love. I am still afraid but I have confidence. I opened my eyes and faced the crowd with a smile. I saw most of them in tears. Most cheering. It was the happiest moment of my life. I took a deep breath and said the last verse.

_()()()()()()()()_

_Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>For the love of a daughter_

_()()()()()()()()_

After I finished I smiled and waved even though tears fell from my eyes. Everyone was cheering. They were screaming encore. In this concert I got a new nickname. It's called The World's Angel.

Nuvola's side…

I became number one but I resigned. I got married to Mukuro Rokudo and I live a happy live right now. I heard my father is regretting ever letting go of our family but of course mother was protected by Outo-san that I am very proud of to have as a father even though he is a brute and a strong person like Father he was kind, loving, and supportive. Veri was abandoned by Father but I heard Uncle Verde took her in which I don't know why. I have two lovely twin named Chrome and Mukurou. They are loved by both of us. I don't wish for my children to face what I have gone through.

Tsunayoshi's side…

I watched as my daughter sang that song while crying gently as if she is an angel crying for us. I cried in Reborn's chest and he comforted me. I love Reborn so much. He makes me never regret, never suffer, and never go through hardship. This is the kind of love I always have wanted. One day Kyouya was in front of the door. Reborn sent me to our room and he was talking with Kyouya I heard him talk.

"Hibari what are you doing here."

"Let me see the herbivore"

"No do you realize how much pain you have caused him. I won't let you see him no matter what"

Kyouya took out his tonfas that I was afraid of all my years but Reborn stood up for me with his guns. I was afraid for both of them.

"Hibari disappear out of our sight forever or I will have to end you here."

"Herbivore give him back to me. He is rightfully mine!"

"Hibari realize you and he is long history. You let your chances get away from you while you were blinded by selfishness. He is rightfully mine now and I will love him like you never did"

Hibari snapped and attacked but Reborn was faster and Reborn won eventually.

"Hibari be gone. You don't deserve to be here. You never deserved Tsuna who loved you no matter what. Clear your mind and start your love all over. Find someone else for Tsuna is never gonna love you again."

I fell onto the floor weeping in joy. I finally received what I wanted. A Savior. I weep for myself who finally is free from hibari.

Alaude's side…

I watched Nuvola, my younger sister who fought bravely and finally won against her fear. A lone tear fell from my eye. I loved the song. It reminded how far we have gotten over that despicable father of mine. I am glad Mother has gotten over him and went with Reborn-san. I give my respect to him for he is dependable and very strong.

A year later I got married to Giotto. Yes I am gay but it is not like it's not normal I mean my mother is a male which I really think of as female and Reborn-san is a male too. Yet we were born. When I showed mother my wife they were both shocked. They looked so alike yet so different. Reborn just smirked a good job look. I just gave him a nod. I have two sons. Their names are Fon and Tsunaru. I know it sounds like my mother's name but I liked it so I named him that. They turned out bright, strong, and into justice. My kind of justice which makes me very proud of my sons. Fon looks a lot like father but that doesn't stop me from loving him. I will not be prejudice like my father.

I heard Father tried to get mother back. It made me furious. How dare he come now and beg for a second chance but it seems Reborn fended him away from mother. I seriously wish Reborn was my real father and he does treat me like his own son which made me comfortable.

Hibari's side…

I watched the daughter of mine sing the song and become number one. I was proud. I was shocked when she decided to resign. She was number one why would she want to quit her pride. No she told me it wasn't her pride to be number one but to be with her loved ones. It opened my eyes. I have been despicable. I hurt the ones I loved the most. I did nothing but abuse them. I must have Tsunayoshi back. I went but his husband came out Reborn. I lost against him and he told me I needed to open my eyes and see that Tsuna won't be with me anymore it hurts… I noticed I must at least have to treat Dino nicely. I abandoned my daughter Veri. I wondered what came over me the last few years. I felt complete having everything but it seems I was blind not noticing people's pain.

I received a letter it was from Tsunayoshi…

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_As you see I decided to call you that again like in middle school. We are now not in any _

_relationship. I really loved you back then but because you were too much for me I decided to abandon _

_you back then. I am sorry for that but I hope you have a better life with Dino-san he looked nice and _

_I'm sure that he will love you more than I might have. Our family wasn't enough for you so I hope you _

_be happy with your new one. I remember how you asked me out in the past and loved you but it _

_seems I was blind too. Hibari-san maybe this was our fate from the beginning. Maybe this is the start _

_of our new love. I hope to be friends again like in the past._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

I looked at the letter. A lone tear fell from my eyes. I regret… I regret so much. I remember now all of what they have done for me. Then suddenly another letter came. Inside was full of pictures. Alaude married Giotto who seemed to look like Tsunayoshi. Nuvola married the pineapple herbivore's son Mukuro Rukudo. They both have children and it seems they are both happy. I am sad but happy for them. Then the last picture really got me. It was a picture of me and Tsunayoshi in middle school stargazing. Oh how those were the good times. I really regret but I can't stay in the past. I must move forward like my other family. Thank you Nuvola for opening my eyes. You make me proud. I love your song…

THE END


End file.
